darkhorsemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lg16spears
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dark Horse Movies Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wiki I started work here. I modified the main page and added the templates from Marvel Movies so if you want to put a template in it is the same code as on Marvel. Hows the logo hunt going? - Doomlurker 21:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar From Marvel Movies *Marvel Movies|Marvel Movies *Portal:Iron Man 2|Iron Man 2 **Iron Man 2 **:Category:Iron Man characters|Characters **:Category:Iron Man cast|Cast **:Category:Iron Man crew|Crew **:Category:Iron Man merchandise|Merchandise * Portal:Movies in production|Upcoming Movies **Thor (film)|Thor **The First Avenger: Captain America **The Avengers (film)|The Avengers **X-Men Origins: Magneto *Portal:Movies|Movies **X-Men Origins: Wolverine **Punisher: War Zone **The Incredible Hulk **Iron Man **Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer **Spider-Man 3 **Ghost Rider (film)|Ghost Rider **X-Men: The Last Stand **Hulk Vs. *Marvel Movies Wiki:Current events|Current events *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text Maybe try and copy the layout for here? I see what you tried didn't work. - Doomlurker 21:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You could try using this for the sidebar? *Dark Horse Movies|Dark Horse Movies *Portal:Hellboy II|Hellboy II **Hellboy II: The Golden Army **:Category:Hellboy characters|Characters **:Category:Hellboy cast|Cast **:Category:Hellboy crew|Crew **:Category:Hellboy merchandise|Merchandise * Portal:Movies in production|Upcoming Movies **Predators (film)|Predators **El Zombo Fantasma (film)|El Zombo Fantasma **Damn Nation **The Gatekeeper *Portal:Movies|Movies **My Name is Bruce **30 Days of Night **Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem **300 (film)|300 **Sin City **Son of the Mask **Alien vs. Predator (film)|Alien vs. Predator **Hellboy (film)|Hellboy **Virus (film)|Virus -Doomlurker 21:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Logo I designed a logo for the wiki. If you like it you need to save it and upload it as wiki.png (i dont have permission to) -Doomlurker 19:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Cosmetics Greetings! I've been asked to check in and see if you'd be interested in having some visual/cosmetic work done here - in the realm of a custom background, custom wordmark logo, expanded mainpage with more links to content - such as the Movie Portal. If you're interested in some changes like these, or if you're happy with how things are, and don't wish any help, please contact me on my talk page so I can either move on and wish you well, or get to work. Thank you for your time. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 10:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC)